A most unwelcomed welcome
by CowSparks
Summary: Following the account of Snape's memories into the pensieve, and how Lily became friends with him, and also receiving her Hogwarts letter. Petunia Evans involved.


**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, none the less the mastermind JK Rowling has created for us will forever be apart of this.**

He had a look of disappointment as the younger sister followed the older to their home, but the younger was certainly not as interested to leave as her older sister was. Lily's red hair was bouncing as she walked, and in a second, she had vanished from sight as the streets came to a curve. He stood there for a while, but she never came back for him. He saw nothing but a large climbing tree and a small park with a beaten down slide.

He climbed up the tree it and crossed down onto the other side of the fence where a dirty river ran through, he jumped onto a remaining piece of a bridge that was once there. He was crossing roads and walkways with many people snarling at "that Snape boy." until he reached Spinner's End with the shabby houses that lined up with each other and the mucky river behind.

* * *

It was one thing that Snape had talked to them, for he had a bad reputation around these areas. He was always pulled in and out of school, and was always wearing clothes too big, and of course everyone knew that he lived in Spinner's End, a dodgy area you would want to avoid if you could.

"That Snape boy is weird, don't listen to him" Petunia snarled at the name, for she did not appreciate the boy, he told odd stories that were definitely not true, but he believed that they were. Like the one they heard when they were at school, he spoke of magic and wizardry like they were true. This obviously upset Petunia for she never had any curiousness towards the outrageous tales. After awhile the listeners of his stories ceased, and he still believed them despite all the taunting of this nonsense.

Of course Lily Evans thought of them as fascinating, but if her sister found out she would get mad. Like Petunia always said "It's nice to be normal." which she had always believed, although could not help being different from others. She was of course a nine year old girl, and Petunia was older than her, she had to be right.

A week after the odd chat with Snape, Lily found herself once more at the park with Petunia. Petunia was suppose to watch over Lily, but she was on the lookout for the Snape boy, and frankly did not want to.

"Well I don't see him." Petunia chided proudly, as she gave a definite look over her shoulder to confirm this to Lily.

"I don't see why we have to check. It's not like he's doing anything wrong." she whispered so Petunia who was still looking over her shoulder and heard, but Lily of course never meant her to.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, he's weird. You know all of the stories he tells -they're lies."

"Yes I know." she had a look of disappointment as she continued saying "It's nice to be normal."

Petunia was rejoiced, and smirked "That's right. Glad to see I've taught you something. Now that we're sure he's not here, why don't we play hide and seek. I'm going to be it, and you go hide. Stay only in the park, you got that?" she dictated

"Mhmmm" Lily mumbled. Petunia closed her eyes and counted as Lily snuck off. She found a low hanging of trees and climbed up one. A dirty river was behind it, and due to all the leaves, she felt very well-hidden. So well hidden that if you were to view the tree outside from any angle you would not see her unless you climbed up it. That's when Lily noticed the Snape boy who's legs were dangling from an upper branch like a swing.

"Thought she'd never leave you alone." He smirked.

"You're that Snape boy, Tuney says I'm not allowed to talk to you." she said

"Do you really listen to her?" he answered, although she did not ask a question.

"Well she is a bit... but that's not the point."

"Oh come one, face it, you're a witch."

"Why do you keep telling me that?"

"It's true-" but he stopped his sentence when Petunia walked under the tree

"Come on Lily! Wherever you are it's getting dark out! We have to go home." she commanded.

"Coming Tuney." she said in an annoyed voice, and jumped down to the grass from the high branch swooshing herself easily down.

"Why do you always do that?" Petunia grunted.

"I'm completely unharmed and it's fun." she anxiously said

"Yeah well it's not natural _or normal_." she said in an agitated voice.

Lily kept walking annoyed with Petunia, but still kept walking with her none the less. It seemed that Petunia had made her point perfectly clear.

"I forgot my jumper at the park." she lied.

"If you did, then go. I want you to come straight home after-" and then she added "And NO talking to that Snape boy. He's bad news." Lily nodded to her words and sprinted to the park and climbed up the tree. Snape was still there, picking green leaves off of by some sort of invisible force.

"Glad to see you here." he told Lily.

"I only came back to ask why you haven't gave up on those stories of-" she paused at the word "Magic, Snape." she urged Snape.

"If they're true, why shouldn't I? And call me Severus." he questioned, but she had no answer.

"Goodbye, Severus." as she again jumped off the branch and landed safely on the grass

"Just wait until you get your Hogwarts letter!" he shouted as she ran back to her house.

"What took you so long?" Petunia scolded as she was sitting on the couch waiting for Lily to het home.

"I couldn't find it, and I think I left it here anyways" she improvised.

"Ah well, just be sure next time, and did you have a run-in with Snape?"

"No." she lied again. She was starting to feel bad, for she could never really lie to her.

"Glad to see he's started to mind himself." she ruled at her.

"Right" and with that Lily went up to her room and slammed the door shut. It was warm and was painted a most delightful spring green colour. She went and lay on the bed and fell asleep. The next day Petunia went over to her friend Janus's house for the day. For once, she was able to go to the park without being bossed by her sister. Lily said goodbye to her mother, and left for the park.

* * *

"Hello there, Severus" for she was not surprised to see him

"Where's your sister?" he commented "Or did you give her the boot?"

"She is at her friend's house, Severus. Now what do you want to tell me. About some crazy stories of witchcraft that goes exactly against my sister?" she replied.

"Precisely"

"Fine, say whatever you'd like. Just know that most people think of you as crazy."

"Okay, so you know stories like Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella with magic?"

"I've already know about those odd stories you tell. Just so you know, I don't believe a word."

"Are you sure you don't? But yes, they're true. Just wait until you're eleven."

"And what exactly will happen when I'm eleven?"

"You'll get your Hogwarts letter, of course."

"My what letter? Severus you're still talking nonsense."

"Your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll learn to be a witch, a good one, not like evil magic."

"Yes but you're still not saying anything logical." Lily was in her right mind at this moment, for she was a very smart nine-year old.

Severus Snape was still trying to prove this to her, and it had become very hard to do so.

"I give up on you, Severus. I tried to talk you, but you still talk rubbish." and with that, Lily Evans glided safely onto the grass and walked away.

"If I could only get her to listen." he thought.

A week passed by since Lily had talked with Severus. Petunia was glad that when she was at her friend's that Lily didn't talk with him.

"Just ignore him and he'll go away." she sneered.

"He won't go away though. That's the thing. And you're right, he is crazy." she agreed, for she had lied to her again. This time though, it was somewhat true.

"You learn more and more every day." Petunia closed the door to her room as Lily walked down the hall to her room. It was getting dark out, but Lily had taken an action plan to talk with Severus alone without being interrupted by her _perfect_ sister. She waited until the streetlights were on, then she opened her window, hoping this would work. She jumped, and smoothly soared until she reached the grass. "Maybe I am..?" but she quickly cleared the thought and set for Spinner's End.

* * *

The streets were filled with garbage. You could hear a broken TV with static blaring from a house and another house with the radio turned all the way up on bad music. It was not a nice place for a nine-year old girl to go at night. She still kept walking, the light that was coming from the houses were pouring into the empty litter strewn streets. She then reached a house with a number 899 on it, in which there were two people arguing through the ripped curtains. Lily thought she must have had the wrong address, since Severus had never given it to her personally. She was about to turn away when she saw Snape through the window, huddled up on the floor as to protect himself. He had a look of worry in his eyes that were starting to tear. Lily knew that this was not the best time to seek a chat with him. She turned to walk, and once again the window caught her eye. The woman, who she presumed as Severus's mother grabbed what looked like a carved and painted stick, then proceeded to point it at what was Severus's father. To her amazement, a red light shot out and hit him in the chest. His father did not seem to move, but looked like was still breathing. Lily did not see him breathing, so she ran off to her home, swerving in and out of areas with lots of light. After a matter of time, she got into her neighborhood and went home. She hoped that her parent's were asleep, and took a key from under the mat and slid herself inside, locking the door behind her. Thankfully, nobody was awake except for the cat. The cat gave a slight look at Lily, then proceeded to walk away. She crept upstairs and down the hallway until she reached her room, closed the door and the window that she left open, then quickly changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

Her dreams were paced of her sitting the corner of the kitchen, watching her parent's fight. They were yelling and hitting each other. Lily took a stick that appeared out of thin air, and proceeded to point them, mumble gibberish at both parents until they fell over asleep. Just then Petunia appeared shouting angrily "That's not normal! Remember! It's nice to be normal, you freak!" she taunted, then Lily woke up.

The sky was a dark grey colour, and drops of water were starting to fall onto her window. Soon there was a clap of thunder and it started to rain heavily. She could smell eggs cooking from downstairs, and she checked her clock and found that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. She went downstairs, expecting a scolding since she snuck out. She then remembered that she couldn't of got caught, so she put on a face that didn't seem guilty or suspicious.

"How was your night, Lily?" her mother asked, Lily thought she knew, but she seemed carefree, as though she was asking how her day at school was.

"Fine, why?" she asked trying to sound innocent

"Oh no reason." she replied, as she forked scrambled eggs and toast onto her plate. Petunia then came down and started helping herself to the food. It was quite like any other day at their home.

Up until 1 o'clock did the rain seem to stop, leaving wet grass and a dewy smell. As soon as it had done this, Lily went to ask her mother if she could go to the park. Petunia sighed and said "Do I have to go too? She's old enough to watch over herself." To her surprise, Lily was allowed to go alone to the park, like she had before. She could do what she wanted, and left with her sweater, but not before she noticed a cat who was sitting across the street, looking right at her, with odd round markings around the eyes. It was the same cat that she had seen in the hallway of her house, but the thing is that they never had or have a cat. "I was just tired, I was imaging the cat in the hallway." she told herself, and with that she walked to the park. The slides and swings were wet, so she decided to climb up the oak tree. On the outside it was wet, but on the inside she was hidden and it was shielded from rain. She pondered what she saw last night in Spinner's End, about Severus and his parents. The red flash of light from his mum's wand...how Severus was on the floor, obviously scared. He usually hid his emotions well, but seeing him so vulnerable was just crazy. She was about to leave to go to somewhere warmer, when Severus showed up. They both looked surprised to see each other there.

* * *

"I believe you." she said

"About what?" Severus replied

"Magic." Severus had a mingled look of surprise and happiness on his face as she said that, and could manage out the words "Why a sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know, it just decided. I mean, with the swings and flowers opening, it could only really be magic." as she proceeded to point her finger in the direction of a leaf, and it turned yellow and fell.

"It's quite neat, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I would like to know more. There must be more than just magic schools and stuff... right?" she had a talk of nervousness and also seemed very excited at the same time

"Okay, so you don't know anything about magic right?"

"Yes"

"Your parent's are Muggles. Those are non-magic people. Sometimes two muggles can have a kid, like yourself, and they are a witch or wizard."

The talked until they reached the subject of Severus's parents.

"So what about your parents, Severus?"

"Oh well, my mum is a witch and my dad is a muggle. He doesn't like magic much."

"So everything else is okay at your home?'

"Yes" he hesitated

"Oh.. okay"

"Well... no. My parents, they sort of argue alot. You know why I keep getting put in and out of school, it's because they argue if I should go to a muggle school or not." He felt relieved to say this, but finished with "I have to go now." and jumped out of the tree onto the now-dry grass, leaving Lily looking there startled.

* * *

**Disclaimer: You may have noticed that a bit of this chapter is similar to Snape's second memory in the pensieve, and a bit is taken into this chapter, for it connects the storyline together. I cannot compete with the goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. All hail.**

It was common knowledge that people living in Spinner's End had or have faced some degree of poverty. It was only until Severus admitted to this did Lily truly believe it. She spent the next days in Severus's company, although he avoided the topic of his parents.

Petunia did not like Lily being in the company and politely talking with him. She had tried to talk Lily out of being friends with him, but she did not budge or seem to listen to her sister as much anymore.

After awhile they were in a sunlit thicket of trees. A river was shining and the trees gave off cool-green shade. Then a small rustling noise behind them made them turn: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What do you want?"

After a most disagreement, a loud crack and a branch that had come crashing off a tree, Petunia bursting into tears, Lily leaving Severus there following after the wake of her crying sister, and Severus was looking miserable and confused.

The week had warn by, and soon school was approaching with a suddenness. Severus had apologized for the tree-and-branch incident, and Lily had forgiven, although he never knew if it was his fault or not. Soon Lily's tenth birthday was approaching, and the Evans had celebrated with cake and festivities, but Severus was not invited. After many months of school did summer come, and Lily couldn't of been happier. She had sometimes seen the cat with the spectacle markings, but not very often. Lily had spent her time with Severus over the summer, and Petunia could now care less about them now. She would still try and get in on their conversations with them, but after the branch incident, she hadn't tried to put herself in secrecy of them. School had loomed over again, with an air of nervousness. Again, Severus was still pulled in and out of school, although he had said himself it was getting better at home.

Only until January twenty-ninth it was truly an interesting but ordinary day, for it was the day before Lily's eleventh birthday, which only meant her and Severus that she would truly know if she was a witch or not. Lily was modest, and when asked for to do for a birthday celebration, did she reply with "Just something small."

When January the thirtieth came, Lily couldn't of been more excited. Her mother and father had wished her a Happy Birthday, and she got on the school bus, with a greeting of "Happy birthday" the be met with. She chose to sat next to Severus, who was picking at the tape to cover up the hole in the bus seat.

"Is this the day I get my Hogwart's letter, Sev?" she asked

"Happy Birthday, and yes. It will come after school I think."

"You got yours a couple days ago, right?"

Severus had received his Hogwarts letter on the ninth of January, to both his and Lily's delight. Invited to come for the first of September, he couldn't wait for the time to come.

* * *

After what seemed like a most anxious school day, Lily had returned home to the post being delivered. She rummaged through the cards, although none were addressed to her. Ten minutes later, her mother and father called her down, and Petunia was lagging behind. A stern faced woman wearing the most unusual clothes was welcomingly sitting in a happy expression, clutching an old-fashioned letter with a seal wax in her hand. She handed the letter to Lily, who had realized that this was her letter to Hogwarts. She opened it and it said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A stunned Evans family was looking at Lily and back at the woman who must of been a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Ah yes, Lily has a spot open at our school." said the Professor again, who looked delighted with herself.

"Uh.. a school of magic, did you say?" asked Lily's flabbergasted mum.

"Yes, and mind I introduce myself, I am Minerva McGonagall."

"Are you sure this isn't a hoax, Mum?" budded in Petunia

"I..I.. really, this just seems so..." said their father

"Unreal, yes. I'm happy though to say this is not a hoax, and your daughter Lily is a witch, who is welcome to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But how?" said their mother

"Well, your daughter Lily has been given the gift of magic. Cases where muggles, that is non-magic people, have a daughter or son, who have magical qualities."

"So they learn...magic?" spoke their mother again

"Yes. She will go to Hogwarts for 7 years, in which she can become a full witch. She is allowed to leave school during the Christmas and Easter breaks, not to mention Summer holidays, oh and she will need to get her school supplies."

"Where can you get those?" This seemed more like a visit for her parents, since Lily had learned all this from Severus

"Diagon Alley, In London." said Lily

"Well, I'm surprised Lily knows." said Professor McGonagall, a bit surprised "But yes, at Diagon Alley. If you would like, we can arrange for someone from the school to come with you."

"Well, uh, sure." said their parent's at once, with a lack of sureness

"So you accept going to Hogwarts?" said Professor McGonagall

"Yes." said Lily, she was very excited to go.

"Alright, I will arrange for someone to come and escort you to Diagon Alley, and I will let you know by owl." said Professor McGonagall who was starting to get up. "You've taken this rather well, I hope to see you at Hogwarts on September the first, but for now we must say goodbye." and with that, she closed the door and walked down the street, until there was a _pop _and she had disappeared.

"She..she wasn't joking right?" spoke a very proud mother.

"Well of course not." she remarked.

"I guess we have a witch in the family then."


End file.
